The present invention relates to a noise protector which is used in a semiconductor circuit device.
In the operation of a DRAM, a NAND type non-volatile memory, a NOR type non-volatile memory, and other memory devices, if impedance matching is not accomplished among component elements, reflection waves are generated. As a result, noise such as glitches or notches is generated.
In the event that noise such as glitches or notches is applied to a semiconductor circuit operating at a high frequency, errors can be caused in the operation of the semiconductor circuit. That is to say, errors can be caused in the values of transmitted data due to the presence of the noise, which can lead to the mis-operation of the entire semiconductor circuit.
Accordingly, a noise protector for removing noise is required.